Just Friends?
by Bop2theTop
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are just friends...right? What happens when Troy breaks it off with yet another girl. Will he tell Gabriella why he really breaks up with these girls?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Troy Bolton parked his red truck in the driveway and turned in his seat to face the girl sitting beside him. He took a deep breath and looked at her.

"I was thinking...that...we've had a great time these past three weeks," he started, unsure of how to continue, "but I think that this isn't really working for me," he finished. He looked at the girl in front on him and waited for her reaction. For a few minutes she sat still, taking in what he had just said to her. Then suddenly her eyes widened as her mouth dropped.

"You what? Are you breaking up with me?" she questioned, half yelling. Troy winced and shrugged.

"Well I wouldn't put it that way but I guess...yeah," he replied. The girl screamed and started fanning her face with her perfectly manicured hands, taking in deep breaths. Troy reached over to try to calm her down but was swatted away while she screamed.

"Troy Bolton you are nothing but an idiot. You will regret this. Go back to your little Montez girl. You're that desperate I'm sure you will," the girl replied, before getting out of the truck and slamming the door. Troy watched as she walked into her house in a huff, slamming the door.

Troy sighed and began to drive home. That was another girl he had broken up with. Her name was Stacey Roberts. She was captain of the cheerleading squad and really Troy had only agreed to go out with her because his friend, Chad Danforth, had set him up for a date with her. Troy, being a gentleman and a pushover sometimes, agreed to go. But what started out as a friendly, one off date, in Troy's eyes soon turned into three weeks of hell for him.

Stacey immediately assumed that because they had been on one date that they were 'an item'. The following Monday Troy had arrived into school to hear people talking about the latest couple; Troy and Stacey. Troy tried many times over the three weeks to break up with her but had failed. Eventually he couldn't take it anymore.

When Stacey had insulted his best friend Troy knew it was time to end it. As hard as it may be, Troy didn't care what everyone else thought- especially not the cheerleading squad who basically stalked him everyday in school. Now maybe the stalking would stop after breaking the heart of their leader; Stacey. Troy could only hope this would happen.

Although he was the most popular guy in the school and captain of the basketball team Troy was really uncomfortable with the attention he received daily from his fellow students. Most viewed him as some kind of God that they should worship. Troy didn't understand why and wished that the attention would go away. He much preferred to just blend in but now that was impossible for him.

Troy sighed. The only time he felt like he could truly be himself and not have to care what others thought was when he was around his best friend; Gabriella Montez, the same best friend who he had dumped his girlfriend because of. Stacey had become very jealous of Troy's close relationship with Gabriella and had tried to stop him seeing her, though Gabriella didn't know about this. Troy didn't want to tell her in case it upset her. That was the last thing he ever wanted to do. He hated to see Gabriella upset. It tore him apart inside, especially when there was nothing he could do to make her feel better.

Gabriella and Troy had been best friends since they were babies because their parents were best friends. Growing up Gabriella and Troy had never grown apart, although they did go through a stage in middle school where they fought for a month and didn't speak to each other. After a whole month of not speaking to Gabriella, Troy gave in and finally spoke to her, much to her delight.

Troy smiled as he remembered how happy Gabriella had been when he finally spoke to her, ending the silly feud that started over something stupid that he couldn't even remember.

That was the year that Troy Bolton fell in love with Gabriella Montez. Since then he had dreamed of being with no one else but her. He loved everything about her. He loved how her long brown curls cascaded down her back. He loved how she always cuddled up to him whenever they watched a movie. He loved how listening to her laugh would always cause him to smile. But most of all he loved the feeling that he got whenever he was around her, though it scared him too.

Troy could never tell Gabriella how he felt. He knew she didn't feel the same and if he did confess his true feelings then their relationship would be ruined and Troy didn't want that. At least this way he got to spend time with Gabriella. No matter how hard he tried though he still couldn't get over her.

The reason none of his relationships had lasted was because of Gabriella. Well it wasn't her fault that Troy basically ate, slept and breathed her but this had caused him to break up with each girl because he felt he was being unfair to them.

Gabriella always teased him about his girlfriends because he always ended up breaking it off after a couple of weeks. Each time he did he gave Gabriella different excuses which just led her to believe that he was overly picky when it came to girls, which in one sense was true. He always compared them to Gabriella and in his eyes they could never match up. Gabriella wasn't aware of this of course and simply thought that Troy just didn't feel a connection with any of the girls which was only half the reason.

Troy pulled into his driveway and ran upstairs to his room. He threw his keys on his desk and flung his denim jacket on the back of his chair. He flopped down on his bed and closed his eyes, falling asleep, thinking about Gabriella.

Gabriella Montez pulled up outside Troy's house in her car. She walked up to the front door and knocked twice, waiting patiently for someone to open it. After a couple of minutes Troy's mother appeared at the door.

"Gabi, how are you?" she asked, reaching out and giving the young brunette a hug, "Troy is up in his room," she said. Gabriella nodded gratefully and headed up the stairs to Troy's room. She smiled when she arrived at his door, covered in basketball posters.

Gabriella loved Troy dearly and was really close to him. What she didn't realise that what she felt for him was more than just friendship love or brotherly love as she liked to call it. She was actually in love with Troy. Gabriella refused to believe her friend Taylor when she said this. Gabriella thought it was a crazy idea. She couldn't love Troy and she didn't. But little did she know that things could change at anytime.

Gabriella walked into his room and smiled when she saw him fast asleep on his bed. She silently crept over and lay down beside him. She snuggled up closely to him and closed her eyes, taking in his scent; Lynx mixed with Wheat Thins. She smiled contentedly.

After a few minutes she felt Troy wrap his arms around her and pull her closer. She smiled as she felt him tighten his grip as she rested her hands on his chest.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Hi," Gabriella murmured.

"How are you?" he asked gently.

"I'm fine...how was your date with Stacey?" Gabriella questioned.

"Oh...um...I broke up with her," Troy mumbled as he shifted slightly.

Gabriella sighed, "Why did you break up with her Troy? I thought this one would be okay?" she asked.

"No," he said simply.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Troy I'm beginning to think that you're overly picky on purpose. Okay I know you probably have this image of your dream girl but I don't think you're ever gonna find someone like that. You need to give these girls a chance. Why did you break up with her? Did she snort when she laughed?" Gabriella questioned.

"Gabi she said stuff alright," Troy said seriously.

"What kind of stuff?" Gabriella asked.

"Just...stuff...," Troy said, regretting he had mentioned that.

"Troy if you don't tell me I swear to God I'll hurt you. And don't think about lying because I'll know if you are," Gabriella threatened, poking him in the chest.

Troy took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Okay fine. She said stuff about you," he said quietly as he rubbed her back slowly.

Gabriella's eyes widened as she felt goose pimples rise on her skin as Troy stroked her.

"Sh-she said stuff about me? Like what?" she asked.

Troy nodded, "Yeah really stupid stuff. Like you're this freak who's too good for me and untrue stuff like that," Troy said, feeling his blood boiling as he thought of the comments again. He hated when people said bad stuff about Gabriella. If Stacey had been a guy Troy would have beaten him up for sure.

Gabriella frowned, "But why did you break up with her. I mean, she said that but she didn't say anything to offend you," she pointed out.

"Gabi...she said stuff about you; the person who I favour above anyone in my life. Without you I don't know what I'd do. She insulted one of the most precious things in my world. I couldn't stand there and take it could I?" Troy asked.

Gabriella traced circles on Troy's abs as she listened to him, "I can't believe you did that Troy," she said quietly.

"But worst of all she tried to make me stop seeing you. I don't think I could ever do that. It'd be like living without oxygen. I need to see you everyday or speak to you everyday. I can't live without you. You mean more to me than some stupid relationship with a cheerleader. I need to smell your coconut shampoo, I need to hear you laugh," Troy said as Gabriella's eyes watered listening to his words.

"I-I...I love you," Troy said quietly.

It was at that moment that Gabriella Montez fell in love with Troy Bolton.

Gabriella looked up at him and saw the fear in his eyes. She smiled and brushed her lips softly against his. Troy pulled her closer. He felt her tongue brush up against his lips, begging for access which he granted quickly and met her tongue with his. The kiss was soft and tender.

They both pulled away breathless and Gabriella rested her head on Troy's chest.

"I love you too," she whispered.

"And I have found my dream girl...right here...and none of them measure up to you Gabi," Troy whispered.

"You are my everything," he said softly. Gabriella smiled and kissed him softly again.

* * *

Good 'ol Troyella fluff! I love writing and reading it! Lol! hope you guys enjoyed that! I've turned this oneshot into a story called 'Undiscovered' except it's different. But some parts of this oneshot are used in it so check it out if you want! thanks for reading!! 


End file.
